<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Strings Are Cut by Damon_Ricky, NobleD93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915082">The Strings Are Cut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damon_Ricky/pseuds/Damon_Ricky'>Damon_Ricky</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleD93/pseuds/NobleD93'>NobleD93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ancient Elves (Dragon Age), BAMF, Badass, Demons, Eventual Harem, F/F, F/M, Fade Dreams, Gen, Love Triangles, M/M, Nightmares, Novelization, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Paralysis, Slow Burn, The Forbidden Ones, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damon_Ricky/pseuds/Damon_Ricky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleD93/pseuds/NobleD93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The puppet was forced through to play the protagonist’s role repeatedly.  They either start as a man or a woman, short or tall, long ears or not, horns or not.  Although each root of origin is different, the tree branches out to the same story with a variety of endings, both good and bad.  When they reach that ending, everything restarts and they are back in Haven’s prison, kneeling on the ground in chains again.  They knew they were stuck in an endless loop with no escape, and they’ve already accepted their fate to suffer through it for all eternity.</p><p>That is until one day… the strings were finally cut.</p><p> </p><p>(WARNING!  M!Inquisitor is a BAMF!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unraveling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Damon_Ricky: I recommend playing this song when you start to read this.  It gave me chills, while working on this chapter with NobleD93.</p><p>"The World is Unraveling" by MILCK</p><p>NobleD93:  Also, please understand 'Comment Moderation' has been turned on.  Only helpful criticisms are allowed to be posted, including if you dislike this story in any way.  Anonymous reviews are also welcomed.</p><p>WARNING!  M!Inquisitor is a BAMF!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>Something was different when he woke from the fade as if his body was lighter than a feather.  He didn’t know when it changed, but he didn’t bother questioning it.  His body moved, following through the same sequence as he traversed over the barren terrain of the Fade until he reached a steep hill.</p><p>The spiders came.  Long ago, he had an irrational fear for spiders.  That wasn’t the case now, but still he had no weapons to fight them off.</p><p>And so, he ran.  He reached the top, struggling at the peak as the mabari-sized spiders were nipping his heels.  Then a woman, glowing in bright gold—Faith—reached out to him.</p><p>Then he crawled unto the freezing snow before collapsing on the cold ground.  Then, what once was the weight of a feather became ten folds heavier as his body refused to move any further.  Snow shuffled near him as a few soldiers surrounded him, protecting him.  They spoke in harsh and panicked tones that he couldn’t understand.  The darkness beckoned him to sleep and so he closed his eyes…</p><p>Act 1 Scene 2 opened to him waking in the prison of Haven, chained up and shackled, and surrounded by four men with their swords drawn.</p><p>He didn’t try to move, knowing his body would do it himself.  Oh, how he wished to just enter an eternal slumber, but he knew he could never, especially a puppet such as himself.  The mark sparked in an erratic manner, sending thresholds of familiar pain.</p><p>It no longer bothered him.</p><p>As expected, the doors flew open.  Cassandra and Leliana strode right in.  The Seeker took center stage while the Spymaster moved to ta more shrouded area.  Her role was to observe his behavior while the Seeker would interrogate him.</p><p>Cassandra sauntered around him, then from behind, she leaned in and said, “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you right now.”</p><p>Somehow, her first line never tired him, even if he heard it a thousand times over.</p><p>“The Conclave is destroyed.  Everyone who attended is dead… Except for you,” She finished circling around him and now stood in front.</p><p>The puppet wondered what he would say in this round.  ‘What do you mean everyone is dead?’ Or maybe, ‘You think I’m responsible?’  Perhaps, even just silence.</p><p>Ah.  Silence.  No words were coming out from his mouth.</p><p>Cassandra lunged to grab his left arm, lifting his marked hand.  “Explain <em>this.</em>”</p><p>
  <em>‘I… can’t.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘What do you mean you can’t?’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I don’t know what that is, or how it got there!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘You’re lying!’</em>
</p><p>“Can you not hear me?” The Seeker questioned and the puppet flinched when she went off script</p><p>Did he not say ‘I can’t’?  Why was she straying from the scenario?  Not that he minded.  It was rather refreshing, but also troubling.</p><p>She raised her voice when he still hasn’t responded.  “Explain yourself!  How did you get that mark on your hand?”</p><p>He waited for his cue, and still his lips refused to move.  What changed?  Why was this different?  Why is his character refusing to speak to her?</p><p>“Are you mute?”  Leliana finally intervened as she inquired.</p><p>Was he…?</p><p>Then, for the first time in this eternal time loop, he was able to speak.</p><p>“No… no, I'm not…”</p><p>His words were soft and quiet, but they came so easily as if his lips were no longer sealed.  The freedom was mindboggling.  It was almost too good to be true.</p><p>“Why aren’t you answering our questions?” Leliana asked.</p><p>“I… I didn’t know I could,” he tried again, and successfully, words were coming out from his mouth by his own free will.</p><p>The Spymaster’s brows furrowed on that note, but nonetheless, she moved to more important matters.</p><p>“You were there at the Conclave,” she said.  “How did this happen?”</p><p>
  <em>‘Do you remember what happened?  How this began?’</em>
</p><p>Her words were different from the script.  Despite that, she wanted to know the truth of what caused the Conclave to explode.  Now, the puppet had to decide whether he should to tell the truth.</p><p>And he should tell them the truth.</p><p>If they knew who they were up against, then they could be better prepared.  Maybe, they could even find a way to rescue both Templars and Mages from Corypheus’ clutches.  He would always pick the Chargers over the Qun.  He would be sure that Cole would end up with Maryden.  He would never choose between Hawke or Stroud or Alistair or Loghain.  Maybe, he could have helped Solas in some way.  The puppet had always wished there was something that he could do differently in all the past scenarios, especially when he had knowledge of the future.</p><p>On the other hand, if he told them, the story may stray from the path.</p><p>The future will become more muddled with the more he interfered.  He already knew from going b through the loop, his actions and his words can cause great blessings and consequences.  His choices and words can change many things, and they could be worse, like Bull's betrayal and Haven burning.</p><p>If he told them now that Corypheus was behind this, would they believe him?</p><p>As they patiently waited for his answer, he could only lie to them.  “No… No, I don't.  What did happen?”</p><p>Her eyes lowered in downcast as she had hoped for a different answer.</p><p>“Go to the forward camp, Leliana.  I will take him to the rift,” Cassandra interrupted, and Leliana stared down at the prisoner a little longer.  Perhaps a few seconds longer than the precious scenario, but then she turned and exited.</p><p>Cassandra watched her go before her attention returned to the prisoner, who continued to remain quiet.</p><p>“Your silence affirms your guilt.  Is that your intention?”</p><p>Again.  This was ad-lib, and it was obvious that his unusual behavior was causing these abnormalities.  The fact that he was no longer being controlled by story progression meant that his choices felt more…permanent.</p><p>No… this meant the end of the loop.</p><p>Cassandra let out an impatient groan when he didn’t answer as she knelt to unlock his shackles but bind his wrists with a rope.</p><p>
  <em>‘What did happen?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘It will be easier to show you.’</em>
</p><p>The dialogue from before no longer existed.</p><p>When she pulled him up from the ground and he tried to follow, he immediately fell back down to his knees.  That surprised him.  He wondered if he was just extremely exhausted from traversing the fade, or whatever higher power was making him do things was no longer there to control.  His legs moved like sea-legs, trying to find balance on a flat surface.  He had to rely on Cassandra more often in this progression as his feet couldn’t seem to walk straight.</p><p>After stumbling about, they made it outside of the Chantry, and the sight of the breach made him blanch.  If he had to describe what he’s feeling, it was like Cullen’s dog, who kept shitting on the carpet at every single morning just to spite him—Her.  He was Evelyn, at the time.</p><p>But yes… the breach was like dog shit.</p><p>“We call it the Breach.  It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.  It’s not the only such rift, just the largest.  All were caused by the explosion at the conclave.”</p><p>The puppet couldn’t help but to feel sorry now for the Seeker.  It must be tiring to explain what the hole in the sky is, but then again, she hadn’t regressed as much as he did.</p><p>“We should hurry then before it continues to grow and swallow the world whole,” He said, stealing her lines.</p><p>Her head tilted and her brow raised with suspicion.  “Truly?  Just like that?”</p><p>Ah.  Perhaps he was too quick.</p><p>“…What else did you want me to say?”  He asked her.  “I woke up in a prison with my hands shackled, and four guards aimed their blades at me as if I will turn into a monstrous pride demon at any given moment.  You people have already decided that I was guilty, just because I happened to be the only survivor.  Well, guess what?  Someone <em>is</em> responsible, but it’s not me.  I already know that the only way to prove my innocence is to go close that damn thing, even if it kills me.”</p><p>He felt himself trembling in…anger?  Was this anger?  He never realized that he had felt like a <em>tranquil</em> in all his life, but this… this emotion was raw and real.</p><p>And it was enough to placate the seeker.</p><p>She looked him over before she asked, “…Does it not hurt?”</p><p>He tilted his head.  “Pardon?”</p><p>“The mark.”  She gestured.</p><p>Glancing down, the mark was flaring out of control, crackling, and sending thresholds of pain through his left limb.  However, it wasn’t enough to bring him down to his knees.</p><p>“A bit…”  He answered.  This pain no longer bothered him.</p><p>The Seeker escorted him through Haven where the denizens threw mean looks and spat at his way.  Initially, it amazed him how easily the people would turn their fickle tendencies from lynching a prisoner to worshipping a herald.  And then Cassandra provides a reason for their anger and sadness.  Truly, most of the people here in Haven were greatly shook from Justinia’s death.  However, the truth was that everyone hated him for being the byproduct of everything that went wrong.</p><p>They were soon outside the gates as the Seeker finished her short monologue.  She then pulled out a dagger and cut the ropes.</p><p>“There will be a trial.  I can promise no more.”</p><p>Silence filled the air as she waited a moment before turning around.  “Come.  It is not far.</p><p>His legs weren’t as wobbly as it was from the beginning, but the hiking up this trail made him stumble a few times.  There was too much snow and debris for it to be an easy hike.</p><p>Half-way through, the anchor surprised him with another flare, and this time he had to hiss.  It was bothersome, but not enough to incapacitate him.  The seeker didn’t even say anything about the pulses coming faster.  She didn’t need to when it didn’t affect him too much.</p><p>They continued their path in silence.  Usually, there would be dialogue as their conversation would reveal about a woman who was in the rift behind the puppet.  He wondered if he should tell her now that the Divine pushed him out of the rift, then again, it would go against his words of remembering this chaos.</p><p>Then his feet came to a halt before the stone-built bridge with five soldiers and a wagon at the end.</p><p>“What is it?”  Cassandra asked, seeing that he was frozen still, staring with a mortified look on his face.</p><p>“The bridge…”  He uttered.</p><p>“What of it?”</p><p>“It’s going to fall.”</p><p>He strode past her as he begun to yell.  “<em>Get off the bridge!!”</em></p><p>The soldiers’ heard his call as their heads raised towards his direction.  However, they didn’t comply.  They continued to stare at him like he was crazy.  Two of them were looking around</p><p>No.  That can’t happen.</p><p>“Are you all <em>deaf!?  </em>Run!” He urged them again, “The bridge is going to fall!  Get off it!  <em>NOW--!</em>”</p><p>Then, the projectile fell from the breach and shattered the bridge in an instant.  The five soldiers fell right in with rubble toppling them.</p><p>His breath hitched as he helplessly watched them drop to their deaths.  He tried to warn them.  He really did try to warn them.</p><p>The Seeker then roughly grabbed his shoulder, turning him around.</p><p>“You!  How did you know?!”  She was at loss for words.  Her mind still processing on what had happened.  “Explain yourself!”</p><p>However, he bristled in rage as he turned away, rejecting the hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Does it even matter <em>now?!</em>  They are <em>dead</em>, seeker!”  He snarled, which caused her to falter.</p><p>They still died.  They still… </p><p>Frustration was building up inside of him as he realized there were things that he could never change.  What if he really can’t stop Solas?  What if people will die regardless if he knew the future?  What if Haven will still burn?  The fact that he tried to warn those soldiers of the falling bridge—it did nothing to save them!</p><p>Knowing the future was useless.  <em>He</em> was useless.  In the end, he couldn’t help them.</p><p>Cassandra stared at him with a curious and conflicting gaze before her eyes drifted over to the frozen lake below the broken bridge.  The sight of demons rising from the black debris alarmed her.</p><p>“We will discuss this later,” she said as she drew her blade.  “Stay here!”</p><p>The puppet didn’t care as he continued to stare at the broken bridge.  The seeker charged right into battle, but he knew not to worry over her.  He was even more worried about the future.  Even if knowing would help, what if nothing will change?  Did he really have to pick only one side?  Mages or Templars?  Hawke or the other Warden?  Is there not a third option?</p><p>Then, he heard voices.</p><p>“Help…!  Someone, help!”</p><p>“Stay still, Tod!”</p><p>“Hold on!  We’re going to get you out of here.”</p><p>Hope bloomed in his chest as he rushed over at the end of the broken bridge.  Looking down, he caught sight of three soldiers, still alive and well, despite their apparent injuries.  One was stuck under the rubble, and the other two were trying to get him out.</p><p>However, that was when a demon slipped past Cassandra and was heading straight for the soldiers.  The seeker was too preoccupied, considering she was dealing with two of them.</p><p>“Oh Maker, I don’t want to die here!”  The soldier under the rubble pleaded as the two watch in horror as the demon was coming for them.  They hurried to move the giant rubble, but it was way too heavy for them to lift alone.</p><p>All the while, the puppet thought, ‘<em>The future </em>can<em> be changed.</em>’</p><p> “I-It’s coming!”</p><p>“No, Charles, don’t leave me!”</p><p>“I’m sorry!  I’m sorry, Todd!”</p><p>‘Charles’ started to run, but the remaining soldier clamored to grab a rock.  He was ready to throw it at the demon’s skull.  This brave young soldier, with just a hand-sized rock as a weapon, was willing to risk his life for another.</p><p>However, before he could do any damage, the rubble that had pinned his friend to the ground was suddenly hovering in the air.  The young, heroic soldier tilted his head at the floating boulder, and as the demon close in on them, the rock flew right at the demon, squashing it to death.</p><p>The puppet felt relieved when he learned he could use magic.  This was good.  He jumped down from the broken bridge and carefully landed on the solid, icy lake.  He approached the soldier that was crippled by the builder and he knelt to examine his injuries.</p><p>“Can you move your leg?”  He asked.</p><p>“I… I think it’s broken...”  The soldier, Todd, answered, gripping his leg tightly.  “I-It hurts…!  Ugh… damn it, fucking Charles… Fuck him…!”</p><p>“Hold still,” The puppet told him as his hands reached over the wounded leg and he began fixing it.  At first, the soldier flinched from the magic pouring in to fix his leg, but in the end, he complied bitterly.</p><p>“I… I can’t believe he just left…”  The young soldier with freckles on his face murmured in bewilderment.</p><p>“What is your name?”  The puppet asked.  Not everyone would willingly stay and risk their life for another, especially in Todd’s case.  That ‘Charles’ abandoned them to the demon so he could get a head start.  He’ll have to remember to tell Cullen about this Charles, and this brave youth.</p><p>“I-Ian, sir,” he answered, then he added introducing the others, “This is Todd, and the one who left was Charles…”</p><p>“Who were the other two that were with you three?”</p><p>“S-Stewart and Calder, sir, they…”  He trailed off as his eyes glanced over at the rubble.</p><p>Three… so the puppet managed to save three.  It didn’t feel rewarding, but it was better than none surviving.</p><p>“There… I’m sorry I can’t do more, but you should be able to walk.  Will you two be fine getting back to Haven?”  He asked.</p><p>“Y-yes, My Lord, I think we can make it there on our own,” Ian said as he stared helping Todd, carefully pulling him back on his feet.</p><p>The puppet moved away from them and watched them go, before he turned around to see how the Seeker was doing, but she was already standing there, waiting for him to be finish.</p><p>He unconsciously held his breath as he approached the Seeker.</p><p>“You are a mage,” she noted.  “You should have told me.”</p><p>It was curious how she hadn’t drawn her blade at him and threaten him for using magic, or wielding a blade, or any kind of weapon.  That was usually her line, but then again, she only caught him using healing magic to an Inquisition soldier.  Did that make him look less threatening?</p><p>“I apologize, I assumed you all knew since there were mage bane on my shackles,” he swiftly answered when in all honesty, he had no clue he was a mage.  In fact, he would usually know what he was just by glancing over at the wagon and seeing what single weapon was left in the open.  It was either going to be a maul for berserker, a sword and shield for guardian, two daggers for an assassin, a bow for a hunter, or a staff for a mage.  It really depended on that one moment where he had to join the Seeker on the ice to fight some demons.  Instead, he chose first to heal the wounded soldiers, knowing Cassandra can handle herself.</p><p>She stared at him a little longer, trying to measure legitimacy of his response, but so far, could find no fault in his actions.</p><p>“Check that wagon, and grab a staff,” she suddenly ordered.  “The roads will be more dangerous as we get closer to the fighting.  I cannot expect you to be defenseless.  I should also remember that you agreed to come willingly.”</p><p>Her dialogue was there, but spoken differently.  It was not unwelcomed, but rather a huge relief.  Still, instead of being chastised for brandishing a weapon, she ordered him to grab a weapon, <em>because</em> he wasn’t holding one.  So much was changing already…</p><p>The puppet walked over to the wagon, and stopped for a moment when he realized there was more than one weapon.  In fact, every weapon that he would use from this starting point were all here.  Previously, he had assumed that it was purely by chance on which single weapon didn’t happen to be buried by the rubble.  However, the truth was whatever tool was left behind in the broken wagon indicated which art of fighting he excelled in.  If there was a sword and shield, then that was his main weapon.  No maul or great sword.  If there were daggers, or a bow and arrow, then he would be like a rogue.  Lastly the obvious, a staff for a mage.</p><p>To his surprise, all standard varied weapons were present… did that mean he could use all of them?</p><p>“Quickly!”  Cassandra ordered when she realized he was just standing there, staring at the contents.</p><p>The puppet than reached in and grabbed a sword.  Out of all his varied abilities, he enjoyed the skills of a Knight Enchanter.</p><p>He stopped a moment before facing Cassandra who eyed at him strangely.</p><p>“Can I take this?”  He asked her.</p><p>“Not a staff?”</p><p>“I’m more comfortable with this.”</p><p>“Where did a circle mage like you learned how to wield a blade?”  She questioned, but then she shook her head.  “Never mind.  We will talk later.  We’ve already wasted enough time.”</p><p>“Understood.”  He’ll have to find a way to explain his situation, but how can he when his past was already set?  Not that it mattered as he recalled having a conversation with Josephine that could vaguely sum up his history, but would they even bring this up again?  No one ever bothered getting to know him in a personal level.  Cassandra had tried, but all she learned was where he was from, and that was it.</p><p>They ventured further into the valley and they encountered more demons than usual.  It wasn’t a problem for the puppet to slay them as his movements felt like water falling from a stream.  He had no problems using the sword as if he was wearing his favorite gloves.  It was the same with magic as he fired chain lightning, stunning two lesser wraiths, and killing them instantly.  However, the amount of demons present in the battlefield were questionable.</p><p>“You are… well trained,” Cassandra commented as she just watched him strike a demon down with one swing of his blade.  “Are you a Knight Enchanter?”</p><p>“…I would like to be one.”  He answered.  After all, prior to the Inquisition, his origin would have no prior knowledge of the School of Knight Enchanter.  “But as you said before, we shall speak more at a later date… if I survive this.”</p><p>She didn’t comment anymore from that as they headed up the trail where they could hear a battle ongoing in a struggle.  His mark started acting up; it was a sign that a rift was close by.</p><p>“We’re getting close to the rift!  You can hear the fighting!”</p><p>“We should hurry!”  It elated the puppet that he can freely choose his own words.</p><p>Once they reached the top of the stairs, they can see the fighting around the first rift.  Demons versus soldiers plus Varric and Solas.  They were struggling, keeping the numbers down, but with the rift open, it will only spit out an endless amount of demons.  The puppet didn’t know how long the fight had drawn out, but the soldiers already seemed haggard.  </p><p>Cassandra charged first, bashing down a demon first when it closed in to Solas.  Varric shot a bolt at another wraith that tried to get to him.  The wraiths were displaying unique skills that depicted that this timeline was going to be more difficult than usual.</p><p>The puppet held in a sigh as he decided he should wrap this up first.</p><p>He jumped off the stone wall and approached the rift first.  He held his hand out, and without Solas’ help, he connected to it easily.  To be honest, the mark always felt like an extra limb to him.  He knew how it worked and what its purpose was, and although right now its purpose was twisted, it’s still able to do the one useful thing.</p><p>Closing the rift.</p><p>Like curtains tugged to shut the bright sunlight out, the rift was stitched close.</p><p>In effect, the blast from its closure caused all the demons in the area to die and wither away.</p><p>All eyes landed on him.</p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Maxwell Trevelyan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NobleD93:  You have been warned.  M!Inquisitor is a BAMF!  Bad-ass mother fucker!</p><p>Damon_Ricky:  Eventually though, we will address the detrimental consequences to such a valuable trait.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>The puppet glanced over as he saw the two soldiers that had remained to help were still alive.  This was a first that they survived this and they moved to the side, taking a rest to the ground.  Cassandra stood to the side, staring at him like his action on closing the rift without assistance further solidified her theory of him being the cause of the Conclave explosion.</p><p>The puppet should have known not to show off too much.</p><p>On the other hand, Solas approached Max with an astounded look.</p><p>“You closed it,” he said.  “With a simple gesture.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“How?  Do you know its purpose?”  He asked.</p><p>“…No, but I surmised that if this mark on my hand caused the breach, then it should also close the breach,” The puppet cleverly answered, minimizing suspicions.</p><p>It didn’t work.  The dread wolf gazed upon him with squinted eyes.</p><p>“Good to know!”  Varric cut in as amiably approached them.  “Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.”</p><p>The puppet held an intake of air dreading to hear the dwarf’s introduction for the last thousand times.</p><p>“Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally, unwelcome tagalong.”</p><p>Then he winked at the Seeker, who in turn, scowled.</p><p>The moment tug at his heartstrings as he recounted many meaningful memories of Varric.  Sadly, Viscount Varric Tethras never had any good endings as he kept watching close friends of his die in his arms, either Hawk, Merrill, Anders, Fenris, Cassandra…  War did not take kindly to good souls like him.</p><p>“That’s… a nice crossbow you have there.”  The puppet couldn’t help but iterate an overuse line, but he wanted to hear the dwarf talking.</p><p>“Ah, isn’t she?  Bianca and I have been through a lot together,” Varric said and when the puppet didn’t respond, he only continued without missing a beat.  “And of course, she’ll be great company in the valley.”</p><p>“Absolutely not!”  Cassandra cut in right on time, and the puppet stood to the side, watching this dialogue unfurl before him.  The beginnings between Cassandra and Varric were always so rocky and hostile, but later, their relationship blossomed to something else.</p><p>When they finished, on cue, Solas cut in.  “My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions.  I’m pleased to see you still live.”</p><p>“He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept’.”  Varric translated</p><p>The puppet bit down his tongue.  Then Solas shouldn’t have bothered saving him if he was going to kill him anyway.  The puppet had many endings, at least three of them where he would die a gruesome death, but he always found the ending with Solas to be the cruelest.  Dying and bleeding, crawling on the ground, the dread wolf gazed upon him, and then with a hardened look on his face, he turned around and abandoned his ‘friend’ to his death.  It didn’t matter whether or not they were friends.  Nothing was going to stop Solas from taking over Tevinter.</p><p>“Have I offended you?”  Solas suddenly questioned, his brows knitted narrowly.  “Is it because of my ears?”</p><p>Had the puppet stand there for too long that Solas had to assume he had a problem with elves?</p><p>“No,” he quickly answered, now offended by such a remark.  He knew what it was like to live as an elf and the disparaging treatment between races and even noble classes infuriated him to no end.  Still, he needed to explain his behavior.  “I was only curious as how you know so much about the mark that you were able to keep me alive.”</p><p>“Same as you, I merely theorized that it’s connected to the breach in some way,” he answered just as fast.  “I only came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach.  If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of its origin.”</p><p>“Truly?  You wouldn’t have some idea of its origin?”  The puppet questioned, knowing the answer was far deeper than that.</p><p>Solas quipped.  “My travels have allowed me to learn much of the fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle Mage.”</p><p>Clever tongue, he thought.  He implied he knew a lot, but never admitting he knew the origin of the mark and the breach.  Ellana Lavellan should have never dated him, but sadly, she always chose him.</p><p>“Why do you sound like you’re not so grateful to be alive?”  Varric intervened, noting the tone.</p><p>The puppet fell silent as he realized… yes… Despite the feeling of freedom, he wasn’t as grateful to be alive.</p><p>“…I don’t think anyone would be grateful to be alive in my situation,” he simply answered, and before they could question him more, he turned to the seeker.  “We should hurry.  I won’t live long enough for your trial.”</p><p>Cassandra cast him a gaze before she nodded.  The Breach was an urgent matter at the moment.</p><p>“Do you have a name, kid?” Varric asked after they had gotten over the fallen stone column.</p><p>‘Kid’ was insulting considering the many lifetimes he went through, but he understood.  Varric was probably around his 40’s, and himself is only at his late 20s.  A few years younger than Cullen and Dorian, but still, he didn’t like being called that.</p><p>“…Would you use it?”  He asked.  Regardless, this was a first.  None of them ever asked for his name.  They knew his last name, but they never cared for his first.  Despite doing them favors and even falling in love with all of them, no one said his/her name.</p><p>Varric tilted his head.  “Sure,” he answered simply as the dwarf wouldn’t know that his name was a touchy subject.</p><p>It was maddening.  He went through so much with them, and lived through several lifetimes of the same shit over and over, and yet…  They don’t know him like he knew them.  They were not close.  The world was a game.</p><p>They were waiting for his response and the puppet decided to quell his anger for now.  They don’t know.  They wouldn’t know.  They were dolls of this world, prisoners of the same fate.  He was just unlucky enough to remember everything.</p><p>The puppet reached up, touching his head for horns.  None.  Then his ears.  Round.  Lastly, he patted his chest, just in case.</p><p>“What are you doing?”  Cassandra asked in a disgusted tone.</p><p>“I am merely checking…” He assured her.  “…Maxwell Trevelyan.  Yes…”</p><p>And with that, he hurried ahead, taking steps forward to the front.  It took a couple of seconds for the rest of them to follow suit, but he knew they were giving him strange looks.</p><p>-</p><p>“Demons ahead!”</p><p>“Glad you brought me now, Seeker?”</p><p>Cassandra only scowled at the dwarf’s taunt as she held her shield firmly.</p><p>Max scanned over the frozen riverbed, spotting 2 greater shades, 4 lesser shades, and six wraiths.  Yes.  It was double the amount than what was originally stationed in this area.  He wondered what changed.  Why were there more demons than usual?</p><p>His only good fortune was that he had slain more than a thousand demons.  This number of weak minions was nothing compared to the demon army that Corypheus summoned when he failed to save Orlais.</p><p>The only challenging part is the other three whom were not used to his fighting style.</p><p>“Solas, cast a barrier!”  He gave out the order, and it took a moment for the elf to comply as a greenish glow enveloped them.  “Cassandra, take care of those two, and I’ll take care of the two greater shades!  Varric, aim at those wraiths!”</p><p>The Seeker gawked at him.  “Who do you think--”</p><p>Max ignored her as he already rushed right into the battle.  Acting quickly, he cast winter grasp on the two greater shades, freezing them completely.  Then he sent out chain lightening, stunning the wraiths.  With the rest of them incapacitated, he focused on the four lesser wraiths.</p><p>He let out a whistle, getting their attention on him as they headed for him.</p><p>He could still remember Commander Helaine’s words: Rank and Role in Victory.  A person not only cursed with magic, but blessed with the art of the sword.  Many would never stand to fight alongside them, and even more so, no one would dare to battle against them.</p><p>He shifted the veil in his area and wrapped it around himself like a cloak, hiding himself in a spiritual form.  The four lesser shades halted in their pursuit when their target disappeared.  They loitered in confusion, and before they could even go after the remaining mortals, Maxwell removed the fade cloak in the center of them, sending a massive blast of spirit damage in their wake.  They screeched and staggered from the pain as Max pulled out his spirit blade encased of solid magic.</p><p>Usually, one would need a sword grip to make the spirit blade, but over time, he learned how to make one without it.  It wouldn’t last long, but he only needed it here in this moment.</p><p>With both magic sword and steel sword, he slashed at the injured shades, and all four withered away, unable to hold their forms.</p><p>Varric and Solas had cleared out the stunned wraiths and Cassandra was still fighting the last greater shade.  Max focused at her direction, before stomping his feet to the ground, casting a spell.  A disruption field ignited around Cassandra and the greater shade.  It startled the Seeker, but realized it did nothing to her.  Instead, the greater shade’s movements had slowed down tremendously nearly to a halt.  Magical electric current rant through the enemy as it groaned in pain, unable to free itself from the stasis lock.</p><p>“Quickly!”  Max called to the Seeker and she shook her head before finally bringing the blade down at it, killing the shade.</p><p>The skirmish was quickly over with.  They had battled against twelve demons and defeated them all in a minute.  The puppet’s stunning and staggering spells not only incapacitated the demons, but it had already damaged them to the point where they only needed to hit them a couple of times before they would disappear.</p><p>“Scratch that,” Varric started.  “I’m glad you brought <em>him</em> along, Seeker.”</p><p>Maxwell let out a soft sigh as the magic sword de-materialized before him.</p><p>“That was… impressive,” Solas carefully said.  “You’re quite trained in what humans have called Knight Enchanter.”</p><p>Yes.  Because originally, they were thought to be Arcane warriors, right?  Descended from elves.  He would like to say that, but that would only add more breadcrumbs for the dread wolf to sniff out.</p><p>Max turned to face them, but saw all three were staring at him like they had a hundred questions for him.  Reluctant to answer their silent questions, he turned around and said, “You three are burning holes.  We should hurry.”</p><p>“Where did a Circle mage like you learn how to fight like that?”  Cassandra questioned as she marched right over to him and stopping in front of his path.  Her sword still drawn but pointing to the ground.  Still, she could easily just swing it at his neck.  “Who are you?”</p><p>“I told you my name.  I was part of the group from Ostwick that were asked to help in the peace talks, not that it mattered now,” he said.  “If I live through this, you can interrogate me all you like, Seeker, but right now, we have more pressing matters at hand.  I know my fighting ability is questionable, but know that I can’t be held down easily.”</p><p>She raised a brow.  “Was that a threat?”</p><p>“The opposite.  I am skilled, and that meant I could have already gotten away from you and the others,” he said.  “And yet I haven’t… I gave you my word.  I will help you close this breach.”</p><p>She eyed at him a little longer before finally, she stepped back, sighing.</p><p>“You are right.  You did say that…  Let us continue then.”</p><p>Thankfully, they’re going to hold off on their questions as they continue to trek up the trail.  However, Varric can’t seem to let it go.</p><p>“So, Hero,” He called.</p><p>Maxwell faltered a moment.  “<em>Hero?</em>”</p><p>“Trying to test out a nickname for you,” he said then he gestured to Solas.  “I call him, Chuckles.  Anyways, where did you learn how to swing a sword around like that?”</p><p>This is the first time Varric was giving him a nickname!  Other than Heraldness, or Inquisitorialness, this was different.  Still, that nickname was already taken.</p><p>“Well, first, you might have to rephrase that question,” Max said, which made the dwarf choke on air.  “Second, Hero doesn’t fit me.  At all.  So, please change it.”</p><p>“Did you hear that Seeker?”  Varric asked.  “A fellow marcher with a sense of humor.”</p><p>“Ugh.”  There goes Cassandra’s signature of a disgusted noise.</p><p>“I am curious as well,” Solas piped in.  “Where did you learn the ways of the Knight Enchanter?”</p><p>“Someone else was training me,” Max said.</p><p>Cassandra then narrowed her brows.  “You told me earlier that you had wanted to be one.  I assumed that meant you didn’t have former training.”</p><p>Max kept his expression blank.  “That is true.  The training was unsupervised and inappropriate as I wasn’t approved for it, but she trained me anyway.  She was a very good teacher.”</p><p>“Was?”  Solas inquired.</p><p>“…She attended the Conclave with me,” he answered, lying only a bit.  Ellana Lavellan was one of the best, and he had to assume she died in the Conclave, considering that he’s here.  “I assume she’s no longer around, considering I am the only survivor… Any other prying questions?”</p><p>“Which neighboring city are you from?”  Varric asked.  He had mentioned calling Max a fellow marcher, and the prisoner didn’t refute.</p><p>“Ostwick,” he answered with ease.</p><p>“Ha!  I knew it!  Just further east,” he said, quite proud of himself, but then his tone changed. “Shit, are you alright?”</p><p>The mark started to flare erratically, and Max stared at it for a while.  He could feel the adverse effects from having such volatile magic, damaging his nerves and corroding the flesh ever so slowly.  He stopped a moment and with his other hand, he waved over it and tried to heal it.</p><p>It only sparked worse and Solas intervened, grabbing his hand.</p><p>“Stop.”  He commanded, staring down at Max.  “You’re only hurting yourself.”</p><p>Cassandra raised her blade a bit.  “What was he trying to do?”</p><p>“He only attempted to heal himself,” Solas said.  “Let me do it.  Healing yourself can only put more strain.”</p><p>“I am fine.” Max insisted as he did try to pull his hand away, but the elf clutched his wrist tightly and administered a minor healing on his hand and wrist.  Max ad to wonder what was going through Solas’ head right now.  Did he feel guilty for once that his plan caused pain and suffering for others?  For leading Corypheus into finding the orb, did he feel responsible?</p><p>In several lifetimes, he remembered the conversations they had.  He remembered Ellana asking him about stories on his journeys to the Fade in historical places, like the battle at Ostagar where Loghain betrayed the previous Ferelden King.  There was also the many times when Solas had truly bonded and tolerated each other’s company, no matter how crude Sera can get, or how Dorian would nitpick his clothes. When his friend Wisdom was rescued... Did all that time even mattered to him?  It was only for a year, but they all went through so much. </p><p>“Trevelyan?”</p><p>Did Lavellan matter to him?  Did ‘they’ even matter to Solas?</p><p>“Trevelyan!  What did you do?”</p><p>“I only healed him, Seeker.”</p><p>Lavellan’s memories were fresh.  Warm, caring fingers caressing her face.  Heart palpitating, and strong feelings blooming within her chest like a sunflower opening to the ray of light.  But then, the wilting began…</p><p>“So, what’s wrong with him?”</p><p>“He seemed to be in a trance.  I suspect its trauma.  Perhaps, he…”</p><p>First, he took away her vallaslin.  He destroyed the meaning of their tradition and made her clanless.  She could never go back home, and even after all that, he then abandoned her and said that they couldn’t pursue this no longer.  It made no sense.  After everything, she sacrificed for him--</p><p>“<em>Trevelyan!!</em>”</p><p>Max blinked several times as Cassandra was suddenly in front of him.  Her hands on his shoulders as her brown eyes stared back at his.  She looked tense, but then she relaxed when was finally blinking his eyes.</p><p>“You alright?”  Varric questioned, raising a concerned brow.  It was the same for Solas, who was still holding his wrist.</p><p>“I… I think so…” Max answered hesitantly.  Did his mind wander?  What happened?  He glanced down at the hands on him, and he took a step back, pulling away from both Cassandra and Solas.</p><p>“Are you sure?”  Solas asked.</p><p>“I am fine.”  Max insisted, though they weren’t convinced.  Odd.  They weren’t this worried for his health in the beginning.</p><p>Cassandra stared at him a while longer before she straightened up.  “Hold on.  We haven’t much further.”</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p>Perhaps, he needed to stop thinking about his lifetimes and focus on this one for the time being.</p><p>They climbed the wide stone stairs and traversed over the frozen riverbed, encountering more demons.  Max gave the initial orders as he darted off to battle first, and Cassandra joined him.  He still couldn’t trust them yet to watch his back, but he made sure to watch theirs.  He recalled as a Knight Enchanter, not only could he face strong enemies, but he could also provide support to his teammates.  Whenever Solas’ barrier went away, Max summoned another on all three of them.  He needn’t worry himself as a barrier was always present on his skin whenever he used a spirit blade and dealt damage upon his enemies.</p><p>Despite the added number of enemies, Max was thankful that the experience from his several lifetimes came in handy.</p><p>“Your skill in battle amazes me still,” Solas said.  “Do you battle demons often in the Circle?”</p><p>“…No…”  Max answered as he mulled over that question.  If there were any such demon that existed in the Circle, they would surely have been purged, regardless if they were all innocent or not.</p><p>“Your movement speaks years of experience,” Solas said.  “If not the Circle, then where?”</p><p>“…Is this an interrogation?”  Max asked.  He wasn’t obligated to answer any of their questions.  “I’d like to refuse.”</p><p>“Pardon me, I was merely curious.”  The elf said, though he sounded put off.  If Max knew Solas, and he knew Solas well enough, the elf was probably asking himself if Max was more than just the poor soul that got caught in his mess.</p><p>Max walked past him, continuing to climb the hill, and the others soon followed.  They were less cautious than before, and already putting an inkling of trust, at least in battle.</p><p>They made it to the second rift and Max easily sealed it.  The demons wilted away.  Max wondered how many spirits were murdered and twisted at the wake of the Breach.  Did Solas really plan all this to happen?  No… Of course, he didn’t.</p><p>“The rift is gone!  Open the gate!”  Cassandra called out.</p><p>“We are clear for the moment,” Solas said.  “Well done.”</p><p>Varric lowered his weapon down.  “Whatever that thing on your hand is, it’s useful.”</p><p>The repetitive dialogue ached to listen and Max had to open and close his hand to ensure he still had control of his body.</p><p>“Is it hurting again?”  Solas asked, noticing his behavior.  “I cannot do much for it.  It is imperative we seal the breach first, otherwise its damaging effect will only return.”</p><p>Liar.  Max thought bitterly.  He was going to lose this arm anyway.</p><p>They walked through the gates, and Max scanned the area around him.  There were many exhausted soldiers and scouts, resting.  There were some that were wounded, and some that were dead.  He remembered the fighting on the field when he would choose to charge rather than to save the scouts.  Death.  Death was everywhere, regardless of is decision.</p><p>It’s reality that he couldn’t save everyone.</p><p>As the scenario goes, Leliana and Chancellor Roderick can be heard arguing over sending soldiers and calling for a retreat.  Of course, Roderick had no real say of the situation.  If anything, Leliana and Cassandra were currently in charge, and this pompous Orlesian was trying to gain power and authority over a chaotic time.</p><p>When they approach them, Leliana’s face lit up, just a bit.</p><p>“You made it.  Chancellor Roderick, this is--”</p><p>“I know who <em>he</em> is,” he sneered.  “As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.”</p><p>Cassandra scowled.  “Order <em>me?</em>  You are a glorified clerk.  A bureaucrat!”</p><p>“And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!”  Roderick snapped back.</p><p>“We serve the Most Holy,” Leliana corrected him then her gaze lowered a bit.  “As you well know.”</p><p>Max always knew that Justinia was very close to Leliana.  It wasn’t until a year after the Inquisition and when she was chosen as Divine where he had learned that Leliana knew Justinia way back ten years ago when she helped her escape from prison.  She was the closest thing to a mother that Leliana had, since she had lost hers at a young age.</p><p>“Justinia is dead!”  Roderick yelled, uncaring to the mourners.  “We must elect their replacement, and obey <em>her</em> orders on the matter.”</p><p>“If I survive this battle, then I’ll go with you,” Max’s response startled them, especially when he so casually agreed to march with Roderick for his execution.  “For now, the more pressing matter is to close the breach.”</p><p>“Y-you brought this on us in the first place!”  He stuttered out his argument.  Then he let out a sigh.  “Call a retreat, Seeker.  Our position here is hopeless.”</p><p>Maxwell’s lips thinned as he thought of what to say.  He didn’t like how this dialogue went, and he knew deep down Roderick <em>is</em> a good man.  He was only merely bridled by fear, and fear can make people lash out like the sky as Cassandra have said before.</p><p>When it came to the decision to either charge or take the mountain pass, Cassandra deferred to Max.</p><p>“How do you think we should proceed?”</p><p>Max fell silent at that…  He didn’t have to choose one or the other right?  Isn’t there a third option that has not been explored?  There had to be another way to where there would be less casualties.</p><p>“You’re asking the <em>prisoner?</em>”  Roderick squawked.  Max noted the Chancellor stole his line.</p><p>“He has the mark,” Solas pointed out.</p><p>Cassandra followed suit.  “And it’s him that we need to keep alive, since we cannot decide on our own.”</p><p>What if…?</p><p>He couldn’t stand there and decide forever.  He’ll have to go through that plan.</p><p>“We’ll take the mountain pass, Seeker,” He told her and saw her face scowl.  Quickly, he explained.  “The scouts are still alive.  We have time to retrieve them.”</p><p>It was strange.  After rescuing them that day, the lieutenant was nowhere to be found.  It turned out that she died on the way down.  Another demon had wandered in the mining cavern, and only two scouts managed to get away.  He won’t let them go this time.</p><p>However, that wasn’t the issue right now.</p><p>Cassandra’s brows widened. </p><p>“You’re so certain of it,” she noted in wonder.  “Just like the bridge…”</p><p>Maxwell paused.  Ahh, shit… he should have known that would have one day bit him in the ass.  He just… never thought that he could make the changes than he could now.</p><p>“What’s that about a bridge, Seeker?”  Varric asked.</p><p>“On the way to the rift, the bridge collapse due to the Breach’s falling debris,” she explained.  “But the prisoner here knew of it.  He stood there before the bridge and said it was going to fall.  He began shouting at the soldiers to get off the bridge.  Then, seconds after, the bridge was destroyed… Only three survived.”</p><p>All eyes landed on Max with varying levels of wonder, curiosity, and fear.  Mostly fear from Roderick.</p><p>Max shifted his feet, uncomfortable by their gazes.  Those were the same look that kept him separate from them.  It kept him… not a person, but someone objectified.</p><p>“Let’s not waste anymore time,” he reminded the Seeker.</p><p>Cassandra gazed upon him a little longer.  “Yes.  We’ll take the mountain pass then.”</p><p>The disapproval was no longer there.  Max thought she trusted him too quickly this time, but if anything, he knew she was making a leap of faith by giving him an inkling of trust.</p><p>Cassandra looked to Leliana.  “Leliana.  Bring everyone left in the valley.  Everyone.”</p><p>As they started to make their move, Chancellor Roderick has this to say.</p><p>“On your head be the consequences, Seeker.”</p><p>Maxwell halted in his steps.  This line… it always left a bad taste in his mouth.  He understood the situation though, and why Cassandra’s faith is her greatest strength.  Without her, he wouldn’t have a chance to prove to everyone he could close the breach.  If Roderick had his way, then he would be sent to the Capital without even trying.  It’s thanks to Cassandra and Leliana that they have the chance of making things right.</p><p>He turned right back around and marched right back over to the Chancellor.  Roderick faltered and backed up before the table stopped him from going further.</p><p>Then, Max stopped a couple of meters before Leliana would step in to intervene.</p><p>“W-what?”  Roderick stuttered then he raised his chin higher.  “What do you want?”</p><p>His next words then rattled the faithful to the core.</p><p>“<em>Let the blade pass through the flesh.  Let my blood touch the ground.  Let my cries touch their hearts.  Let mine be the last sacrifice…”</em></p><p>A verse from the Chant of Light: Canticle of Andraste.</p><p>There was silence in the air, and only the sound of snowy wind blew coldly by.  Somehow, everyone on that bridge heard him.</p><p>“…It is on <em>my </em>head where the consequences will lie,” He told him.  “…You should attend to the wounded, Chancellor Roderick.  You are a man of faith, and the faithful needs comfort from the Chant.”</p><p>Roderick stood there with a stunned expression as if he was slapped across the face.</p><p>Max didn’t say anything anymore as he turned around and ventured off with the others.  No one asked how he knew where the path to the mountain pass was.  They simply followed.</p><p>*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What ARE You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>“I gotta hand it to you, Preacher.  You turned a clergy man <em>chant-less</em>, ”</p><p>Cassandra was quick to response.  “Ugh.”</p><p>Meanwhile, Maxwell froze, gripping the ladder as he slowly turned to face the mischievous dwarf.  Of course, it’s exciting to hear original lines, but he hoped for something that wouldn’t make his ears bleed.</p><p>“…Aren’t you supposed to be a famous author?”  Maxwell couldn’t help but fire back.  “I disapprove both the pun and the nickname.  Change them.”</p><p>He resumed to climb up the ladder, and Varric couldn’t help but let out an exasperated sigh before he followed suit.</p><p>“Humph, everybody’s a critic,” the dwarf muttered.</p><p>And the Seeker charmingly added, “Move it, dwarf!”</p><p>Maxwell didn’t even wait for them as he hurried ahead.  That caused the rest to pick up the pace, missing their lines.</p><p>“Whoa, slow down!  The breach isn’t going anywhere,” Varric said, almost jogging to keep up.</p><p>“No, but it will surely get worse,” He answered.  “Whatever time I bought is not enough.  I’m sure more rifts will continue to open if I don’t close that thing.  The areas where I’ve sealed rifts might rip open again.”</p><p>“Is he right, Chuckles?”  Varric asked, throwing a concerned look.</p><p>“It’s a good assumption that is likely true,” Solas affirmed.  “The sooner, the better.  Let us hope the scouts are still alive.  They might still be facing on whatever has detained them.”</p><p>Varric then gestured to Max.  “Well, our <em>Preacher</em> here says that they are alive.”</p><p>Max’s lips thinned as he realized Varric wasn’t changing that nickname at all.  He knew it was because he fucked it up with that Chant of Light verse.  Why did he even recite that part?  He didn’t even believe in the Maker himself!  At least he wasn’t a devout.  And now he found this nickname was irreversible.</p><p>“Yes, I’m curious of the Seeker’s tale on how you predicted that the bridge would fall,” Solas said.  His tone was careful from conveying any alarming emotion.  “Did you see it in a dream?  Or a vision at passing glance?”</p><p>The dread wolf was sniffing…</p><p>“…Are you asking if I could see the future?”  Max asked.</p><p>Solas raised a quirk brow.  “What would be the difference?”</p><p>“The difference is that I remember it, rather than seeing it,” he told him.</p><p>“I do not understand that,” Cassandra voiced out, and she wasn’t the only one.  Varric was looking at him weirdly.  She continued, “How can you remember a future?”</p><p>Maxwell decided not to answer that, unless they think he was travelling through time.  It was similar to it, if not for the fact that this world was a cursed reality.  A game like pieces on a chessboard, and the maker was both the player and the opponent.</p><p>Before they could press him for an answer, Max rushed over to the entrance of the mining tunnel.  As he did, an orb of electrical current pent up in pressure in his left hand.  The mark made it more erratic and deadlier as he had learned in previous lifetimes.  The demons, two greater shades and four wraiths, noticed his presence too late.  Max discharged the electric spell, sending off a chain of excruciating pain, stunning the deviant denizens of the fade.  He summoned his magic blade and charged.  In his peripheral vision, he already saw Cassandra charging, and a bolt went flying to one of the wraiths still alive.  Solas cast winter’s grasp, freezing both the greater shades.</p><p>Like before, the enemies were swept clean.</p><p>“Are you not tired?”  Solas asked, and already he was holding a lyrium potion in his hand.</p><p>“No.  Save it,” Max replied.  His own body felt lighter than ever before.  There were no restrictions like previously in the other lifetimes.  This time, it felt different, like the chains and shackles had broken off from his wrists and ankles.  He was in a state of ‘imprisonment’ for so long, under terms and rules that he could not go against—under an invisible <em>puppet master </em>where their will is the supreme law… Freedom never felt this good.</p><p>The Seeker panted softly, looking around bewildered at the now empty hall.  “How did you--”</p><p>“Let’s continue,” He interrupted, already walking ahead, before the others could question him how he knew there were demons waiting for them at the entrance.</p><p>When they exited the tunnel, they found three corpses lying below the stairs.</p><p>Varric sighed.  “Guess we found the soldiers.”</p><p>“That cannot be all of them!”  Cassandra argued.</p><p>“So, the others could be holed up ahead—hey, wait!  Preacher!”  Varric was cut off when Max suddenly vaulted to a sprint unto the cobblestoned pathway.</p><p>At the end of the path, there were four soldiers fighting against three lesser shades and four wraiths.  The increased number of hostiles in this lifetime really concerned him, but he’ll have to look for answers later.</p><p>As the soldiers were struggling to fight against the demons, Maxwell rushed right into the center of the battle, gathering enough spiritual force within his core.  The enemies took notice of his presence, the fade acting like a flame to yearning moths.  When they abandoned the wounded soldiers and moved closer to him, Maxwell released a pressurized blast of will and spirit.</p><p>The demons staggered from the powerful mind blast, and their suffering became his energy as he weaved it through to summon a barrier that rejuvenated him and the allies around him.</p><p>Max took it a step forward and enacted life ward, summoning veiled spirts as they enveloped each wounded soldier, acting as a shield.</p><p>One of the demons recovered too quickly as they came up from behind, but then a bolt shot it right down.  Max turned to see the demon wither away in time as Varric aimed at another demon and fired away.</p><p>With the other three now joining the fight, Max took his attention to the rift and attempted to seal it.</p><p>Like the scenario, he needed more time to work on fixing this tear as the damage to the veil was a little severe.</p><p>“Lady Cassandra!”  The lieutenant called out.</p><p>“You’re alive!”  The Seeker gasped and then she whirled at Max, who avoided her gaze.</p><p>“Just barely!”  The soldier responded.</p><p>Max quickly looked around before finding one of the other dead scouts that was too late for rescue.  He saw the maul weapon on the ground, and it’s just what he needed for the taller, uglier demon that was coming.  He dropped his sword and quickly picked it up.</p><p>He spotted at least two rippling pools and he timed it just right.  As soon as the terror demon materialized, Maxwell brought the mallet right down its skull. </p><p>The terror demon didn’t even get to say hello as it quickly withered away from the impact.</p><p>“Oh, shit,” Varric said.</p><p> The other terror wasn’t so happy with its body killed as it turned to Maxwell, screeching out in high, raging pitch that nearly deafen them.</p><p>Max cringed at the cry, but then he shouted right back, in a <em>mocking</em> screech, “<em>BWAAAaaaaAAAAH!!</em>”</p><p>The lesser terror felt affronted, but it couldn’t do more when Cassandra slashed it from behind.  It cried out in pain, and tried to turn to claw her, but then Solas cast winter’s grasp on the creature.  Max smirked just a bit as he lunged right at the frozen demon and brought the hammer down, smashing it to pieces.</p><p>The rift then exploded and began trickle like a leak of broken dam.  Max then closed it.</p><p>“Sealed, as before,” Solas said.  “You are becoming quite proficient at this.”</p><p>And Varric didn’t follow the dialogue.</p><p>“Bwaaaaaaah!!”  Varric copied the bleating cry that Max made, before he started doubling over.  “Hahaha!!  Andraste’s tits, what was that, Preacher?  Was that your war cry?”</p><p>Max frowned deeply at this.  “No, I was mocking it.”</p><p>“What?  By <em>bleating</em> like a goat?”  He asked incredulously.  “<em>BWAAaaaaAahh—HAHAHAHA!</em>”</p><p>Completely inappropriate given the situation, but even Solas had to laugh silently as his shoulders shook.  Cassandra didn’t even try to silence the dwarf as she pursed her lips tightly and turned away.  Even the surviving soldiers couldn’t help but to utter some laughs.</p><p>This was one of the consequences for freedom of speech.  He can’t take back some words.</p><p>“I believe I’ll be using that war cry if I need to taunt my enemies.  It worked effectively against that demon,” the lieutenant voiced out, then she turned to the Seeker.  “Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra.  If not for you and your companions, I don’t think we could have held out much longer.”</p><p>Cassandra then raised her hand to stop her.  “Thank our <em>prisoner,</em> Lieutenant.  He insisted we come this way.”</p><p>The Lieutenant’s brows raised as she turned to Max.  “The prisoner?  Then you…?”</p><p>“It was worth saving you, if we could,” He said.  No need to mention he insisted because he knew they were still alive, and now he had to keep it that way.  “We have to get to the Breach, and quickly.”</p><p>She seemed startled.  “To the breach?  I don’t—”</p><p>“Come with us.  There’s a place where you and your team can rest safely,” Max assured them.</p><p>The Seeker whirled her head at him and said,  “The way into the valley behind us is clear for the moment.  They can return safely to the Forward Camp, while they still can.”</p><p>He took a step forward to her.  “No.”</p><p>“No?”  She gawked.</p><p>“They can’t go back that way.  It is too dangerous,” Max said to her, and then he faced the lieutenant.  “If you head down that path, you will meet your end.  You’ll have a better chance at surviving if you come with us.”</p><p>“I…”  She trailed off, and the she turned to the Seeker, waiting for her orders instead.</p><p>Cassandra stared hard at Max for a moment before she sighed.  “…For now, I will heed your word, <em>Trevelyan</em>.”</p><p>He wondered how long would it be until she would forget his name again.</p><p>The scouts were hesitant but they couldn’t refuse orders as they followed the advancing party from behind.  They lowered down the ladder, and having more company didn’t deny Varric’s right to a dialogue.</p><p>“So… holes in the fade don’t just accidentally happen, right?”</p><p>Solas responded academically, “If enough magic is brought to bear, it <em>is</em> possible.”</p><p>“But there are <em>easier</em> ways to make things explode,” Varric made his point.  The dwarf wasn’t wrong.  A bunch of lyrium explosives could do as much as damage to the Temple as the orb did; however, other than Solas, no one knew it was an ancient artifact of Fen’Harel that caused it.  To make as much damage as he orb did, a humongous amount of lyrium explosives would be needed to recreate the same results.  Problem is that large shipment wouldn’t have gone unnoticed.  An orb hidden easily by a group of Grey Wardens would be less inconspicuous.</p><p>They soon arrived at the entrance of the ruins, and Maxwell stopped right there.  He turned around, and he could definitely here the fighting of the diversion.</p><p><em>‘We lost a lot of soldiers that day,’  </em>Cullen’s voice echoed as if it were Maxwell’s fault for the loss.</p><p>Almost all the time, everyone expected so much of him, even though he wanted none of this from the start, and more so when his life began repeating the same story line.</p><p>“The Temple of Sacred Ashes…”  Solas uttered.</p><p>Varric’s lips thinned at the devastation before him.  “What’s left of it—Hey!  Preacher, you’re going the wrong way!”</p><p>Maxwell had turned right around and started heading towards the gates.</p><p>“Stop!  Where are you going?!”  Cassandra shouted then he broke to a run.  “I said STOP!”</p><p>The Seeker chased after him and all they could think about is how he was running now.  Of all times, he was making a run for it, fleeing in the middle of a freezing war zone.  Where did he think he would go?  Solas wondered but he had to act fast.  He waved his staff and cast winter’s grasp to at least freeze the prisoner’s feet.</p><p>Max somehow knew it was coming as he cast dispell right on time, negating the cold as he broke through the set of doors, dashing right in.  Instead, Cassandra was caught in it; her feet frozen to the ground.</p><p>“<em>Solas!</em>”  She snarled as the prisoner had just gotten away.  Solas cursed under his breath as he rushed over to the Seeker and quickly freed her.</p><p>“Wait!”  Varric cut in as he ran right up to them.  “Hold up there!  I think you all got it wrong!”</p><p>“He is escaping!”  Cassandra argued.</p><p>“So then why is he heading to where the diversion is?”  Varric asked them.</p><p>Solas paused as he realized that was true.  The way the prisoner was heading to… no… was he purposely heading to the fight?</p><p>--</p><p>They needed to create a diversion so that the foyer of the Temple should be cleared of demons.  It worked as all of them came back to the three lingering rifts in the area, but the situation wasn’t idle as soldiers began falling left and right.  Lesser demons of terror were unpredictable creatures and falling debris from the Breach caused more kills.</p><p>Cullen let out an exasperated sigh after he cut down one shade and then a quick sweep to the left, slicing a wraith.</p><p>Just then, all the rifts simultaneously released an electrical discharged, and in an instant, more than ten demons appeared in the field.  The commander could see the despair on the soldiers’ faces, their morale decreasing as they saw the demons were never ending.</p><p>“Don’t falter!”  Cullen shouted.  “We have to hold on a bit longer!”</p><p>Their only hope was the prisoner with the cursed magic on his hand.</p><p>Then, a terror demon disappeared into the snow through a rippling green portal.  Cullen flinched as desperately searched to where the demon decided to leap out, then he saw it.  A greenish whirlpool below the feet of three soldiers.  One of them was his Lieutenant.</p><p>“Lieutenant Rylen!!  <em>Move!</em>”  Cullen shouted as he tried to go over to them but he was too far to reach them on time.</p><p>Suddenly, an invisible force knocked them back a couple of meters away from their spot just in time as the demon jumped right out from the ripple.  It stood there confused, realizing its targets had moved and it cursed them with a screech.</p><p>
  <em>CRA-ACK!</em>
</p><p>“Be silent.”  Max said after the creature met his hammer to the face.</p><p>The critical hit knocked the creature down to the ground.  Before it could try to stand up, he brought his foot down, smashing its skull, then it withered to dust.</p><p>He didn’t stop there.  Another terror demon was coming for the soldiers he just saved.  Max then threw the maul, swinging it into the air as it spun, colliding to the creature’s face.  In one split second, he was suddenly behind the creature and sliced it from behind, cutting it in half with his magic sword.  Maxwell didn’t miss a beat as he cast scorch unto a couple of wraiths nearby before finally reaching his hand out to close the first of the three rifts.</p><p>Demons seemed to notice him when he was attempting to close it, but right on time, Cassandra, Solas, Varric, and the rescued scouts joined the battle, encircling around him to guard him from enemies.</p><p>Meanwhile, Cullen had been gaping the entire time since this <em>mage</em> appeared out of nowhere, killing demons left and right.  He finally gathered himself when Cassandra barked out his name.  He moved and ran over to the three soldiers that were knocked back by ‘Force’ magic.</p><p>“W-Who is that?”  Rylan asked as he and the other two soldiers were still standing in shock.  It was understandable, considering that they all had a difficult time even killing one terror demon, but that man just destroyed two terrors and three wraiths in under a minute.</p><p>“I-It’s him!”  One soldier uttered out as his finger pointed at the mage.  “H-he’s the one who came out of the rift!  There was a woman behind him at the time!  It had to be Andraste!”</p><p>Cullen didn’t refute as he watched the prisoner close one of the rifts successfully.  He then said, “…Don’t just lie around!  On your feet!  There are still two more rifts to go, and demons are still lurking!”</p><p>--</p><p>It took a while longer before Maxwell finally managed to close the last rift in the field.  For a moment, the soldiers celebrated and cheered when the area was cleared of demons.</p><p>“<em>You!</em>”  Cassandra snarled as she whirled on Max.  “<em>You ran!</em>  What were you trying to do?  Why would you--”</p><p>She cut off her yelling when Max fell to his knees the first time since he woke up today.</p><p>For a moment, Max’s vision was blackening.  No. <em>No</em>.  Do not pass out.  Do not pass out.  He should have known that after all the magic and the fighting he did, exhaustion and mana depletion would eventually catch up to him.  He had noticed it for a while now that his mana pool was larger than usual.  It was why he had no worries casting spells left and right, and doing everything he did to make the battles more efficient and timelier.  He hadn’t realized it would cause such a physical strain on his body.</p><p>He took deep, shallow breaths, in through the nose the and out to control the flow of mana and recover from depletion.</p><p>“He has over-exhaust himself,” Solas said.  When did he appear at his side so quickly?  The apostate was now offering him a potion of lyrium, and Max blanched at the sight of it.  He shook his head, refusing to take it.  Solas tried to offer to him again, and Max shook his head no.  There was no way he was consuming a titan’s blood.</p><p>“Will he make it?”  Cassandra asked.  Her frothing rage had simmered down.</p><p>“I am fine,” Max insisted.  “I just need a moment.”</p><p>Varric frowned at this.  “Don’t push yourself too hard, Preacher.  We still need you.”</p><p>“He is right,” Solas said, which surprised Max a bit.  “Even after the breach, your help would still be needed.”</p><p>Max raised a brow.  “…You’re assuming as if I’ll make it out alive after closing the breach.”</p><p>“I am betting on it,” Solas quipped, which threw off Max a bit.  He never thought Solas would want him alive in the beginning.  After all, he had the mark.  The mark of which he needed to tear down the veil, or at the very least, travel through the fade with it and unlock the doors of the Golden City.</p><p>Max looked away as he focused on his own recovery.</p><p>“Lady Cassandra,” Cullen called, approaching the Seeker.  “I didn’t expect you at all to be here.  Don’t get me wrong though, we appreciate the help, but I thought the plan was for us to cause a diversion until the breach is sealed.  Did something happen?”</p><p>Cassandra sighed.  “That is what I’d like to know as well.”</p><p>The commander tilted his head.  “What do you mean?”</p><p>“We were already at the Temple,” Varric cut in then he gestured.  “And then <em>Preacher </em>here ran from us.  He went right over to help you all.”</p><p>Cullen was stunned.  It was unexpected.  He wondered why this person would do that and risk his life to do so, but he also had other questions like where the mage learned such dangerous skills.  How can this mage face demons without a single shiver of fear?  The Seeker must have noticed it too.  This man fought as if he conquered a hundred battles.</p><p>“…Is he…?”  Cullen inquired for his health, seeing that the mage’s gaze was focused on the snow.</p><p>Then, Max stood up, taking another deep breath and out.</p><p>“I am well now,” he said.  “Let us head to the Breach.  Sister Leliana must have already arrived there with her scouts.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”  Cassandra asked.  “Take a little more time to rest.”</p><p>“The Breach will not wait for me to rest,” He argued.</p><p>“And yet you took the time to assist those in this diversion and closed all three rifts,” Solas pointed out.</p><p>“Their lives were worth it,” Max said as he thought about all those times were he had to choose between the two.  Finally, he found a way to choose both in a sense.  He got to rescue the scouts, and he also saved more lives from being killed.  “…Seeker, the scouts we rescued should head back with Commander Cullen.”</p><p>Then Cullen flinched.  “Have we met?”</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>“Not officially,” Max quickly said.  “I’ve only seen you a couple times in Kirkwall.”</p><p>“Oh…”  Cullen was more subdued now after Max mentioned Kirkwall, though surely, he would bring this up again later.</p><p>--</p><p>They were back again at the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes.  The scenario played out with them passing by the burning corpses until they reached the foyer where the first rift is.</p><p>“You made it,” Leliana said.  As Max predicted, she had arrived there before them.   “Thank the Maker!  What took you so long?”</p><p>Cassandra eyed at Max.  “The prisoner insisted we help those in diversion.  Cullen will tell you later.  For now, have your men take up positions around the temple.”</p><p>Leliana nodded and walked away to direct her scouts.  Cassandra walked over to Trevelyan’s side, asking, “This is your chance to end this.  Are you ready?”</p><p>“I suspect I only need to close that rift there in order to close the breach?”  Max questioned, mostly to Solas.  “Otherwise, I’ve not learn to fly yet to reach the Breach in the sky.”</p><p>Solas’ lips quirk a bit.  “Your assumption is correct.  You won’t need to fly up there, you’ll only need to close the first rift.  It is the key.  Seal it, and perhaps we seal the breach.”</p><p>“Then let’s a find a way down,” Cassandra said.  “And be careful--”</p><p>Max jumped right over the ledge, landing with a roll to distribute the momentum.  That was ten feet high.  He had always wanted to do that after repeating going down the spiral path that took thirty seconds.</p><p>“<em>You!!</em>”  Cassandra snarled, and he was sure that she would soon break and call him a ‘stupid fucker’, or ‘idiot’.  Somehow, she’ll cuss him out in some way, even though she was never known to use curses.</p><p>Max got up and fixed up his clothing like there was no trouble.  He could hear Varric snickering from above.</p><p>“That was <em>careless</em> of you!!  How could you be so reckless!!” She scolded.</p><p>“I haven’t broken a leg, Seeker, thank you for worrying,” Maxwell said, smiling gently.  “I’ll wait for you all here, just take the path to your right to get down.”</p><p>“Just wait there and do <em>nothing!  </em>I’m warning you!”  Cassandra shouted before turning around, grumbling, and uttering curses under her breath.</p><p>Max took a breath in and out as he approached the first rift.</p><p>
  <strong>“<em>Now is the hour of our victory.  Bring forth the sacrifice.</em>”</strong>
</p><p>Ha… He wouldn’t get to hear their dialogue, but still he had a moment to himself to mull over Corypheus’ voice.  To be honest, it was equivalent to shit.  It was a voice he’d rather not hear again, and nothing that he feared.  He wondered how he should taunt Corypheus when he comes for Haven… ah… shit.</p><p>Flashes of Haven burning plagued his mind.  The deaths of several well-known individuals like Seggrit, Threnn, Adan—all dying because of his inept ability of pulling them out of the fire in time.  There was also the trebuchet where plenty of soldiers died because of that damned dragon.  As the puppet, he had gone through Haven’s burning a thousand times, and it always felt like a piece of him was chipped away.  Would he be able to save them this time?</p><p>He hated this.  Why did it have to be him to go through this?  Why was he forced through this story again and this time with strings uncut?</p><p>A hand was placed on his shoulder and he flinched a moment, only to see Cassandra’s concerned face.</p><p>“Are you alright?”  She asked.  “We have been calling you, but you did not respond.”</p><p>Behind her, Varric and Solas were also giving him questioning and worried looks.  Max wondered how long had he been standing there, staring at nothing.</p><p>“I am fine,” he said.  “…Let us just get through this.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”  She asked.  “We are already here, but we can a bit of time for you to rest.  Why not take a lyrium potion?”</p><p>“I said, I am fine, and no, I don’t take lyrium,” Max told her.  Well, before he would, but now that he was able to make a choice, he was never ever going to take a lyrium potion again.  It made him sick to his stomach that there was one time where he became a stupid fucking templar.  Many times, and each time, he regretted it as it affected his mind a few years later.</p><p>“Do not be foolish,” she said.  “You are only doing more harm to yourself.”</p><p>He would feel touched if not for the fact that she and him were not that close.  At least not right now.  He liked them all, even Vivienne and Blackwall.  And yes, even Sera.  However, he couldn’t treat them as friends.  Not now when they don’t know each other, and they don’t even know him.</p><p>“You are awfully concerned for my health, Seeker,” He pointed it out to her.  “I thought we agreed the Breach takes importance.”</p><p>“Are you even well enough to close it?”  She asked.</p><p>“Why would it matter if I’m well?”  He asked her.  “You do understand I might just die closing it, so why would it matter to you?  For the trial?  You can just use my corpse.”</p><p>“That is <em>not</em> what I meant!”  She raised her voice.</p><p>Oddly enough, Varric supported her.  “I have to agree with Seeker here.  You’ve been trailblazing all through this shit, and let’s be honest, you did most of the fighting.  I’m surprised you haven’t collapsed yet.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Solas then joined in.  “You had several injuries when you were brought to me.  I healed most of it, but the body also needs time to recover.  I understand that recovery was short, because of dire circumstances, but we are already here, and a few minutes isn’t going to hurt you.”</p><p>Huh.  Three against one, <em>but</em> they had a point.  His constant battling against demons and endless use of magic would be considered abnormal.  A <em>normal</em> mage wouldn’t be able to go any further than what he just did.  Even in his past, he had limits.  However, not only were the strings were cut, his mind and body felt limitless.  Lighter than feather.</p><p>“…A few minutes,” He complied.</p><p>And though they won this round, the echoes of the fade wouldn’t allow him rest.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Keep the sacrifice still!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Someone!  Help me!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“That is Justinia’s voice!”  Cassandra gasped as she walked closer to the rift.  Max followed suit and so did the rest, curious of the voices.  However, Max had seen and heard this a thousand times.  How can it be any different?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Someone!  Help me!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“<strong><em>Let her go!!</em></strong>”</p><p>Max halted to a stop.</p><p>“That was your voice,” Cassandra explained to him.  “Most Holy called out to you.”</p><p>…Yes… Yes, she did… but that was not how he responded before.  That was not the usual dialogue.  Where did his ditzy reply of ‘what’s going on here’ went?</p><p>Curious and apprehensive, he moved in closer to trigger the memory to play.</p><p>Just life before, the ghostly images of a large shadow of the darkspawn magister, Divine Justinia held in midair, and himself running into the room, interrupting the ritual.</p><p>His ghostly-self burst right through the door, and a magic sword materialized in his hand.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Let her go, </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>Corypheus!!”</strong>
</p><p>Max took in a breath as he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  How?  <em>Why</em> was this different?  How can he not remember this?  No…no… did he…?  Were his strings cut long before the explosion?</p><p>The large shadow then unveiled the true monstrous face of Corypheus.</p><p>“Oh shit…” Varric’s horrific utter hung in the air.</p><p>Corypheus’ response only rattled Max even further.</p><p>“<strong><em>You… who are you?  NO… what </em>are<em> you?</em></strong>”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“That doesn’t matter!  Release her, at once!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>“No!” </em></strong>Justinia cried out.  “<strong><em>Run while you can!  Warn them!</em></strong>””</p><p>“<strong><em>KILL HIM!  Kill HIM, NOW!”</em></strong></p><p>A flash of white, and the ghostly images disappear.</p><p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NobleD93: Wow, the first quest is really taking a long time.</p><p>Damon_Ricky: The first quest is always the first impression.  We have to 'impress'.  Next chapter will be the end of it, and also will re-introduce characters that survived this.</p><p>NobleD93:  Right.  And next chapter won't be here for a while.  :P Sorry, readers!  Though I hoped you will stick with us as we will work hard on releasing three chapters in the next... umm...week?</p><p>Damon_Ricky:  No promises.</p><p>NobleD93:  ^^ No promises!  Just bookmark us!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Game Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>N: Damon!  We updated!<br/>D: Right?<br/>N:  When was the last time we updated?<br/>D: Like...June?<br/>N:  Shit.  It's your fault<br/>D: M-my fault?!?<br/>N:  It's okay, I forgive you!  Here's chapter 4!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>*</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Let her go, Corypheus!!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Max took in a breath as he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  How?  Why was this different?  How can he not remember this?  No…no, that can’t be.  Were the strings cut long <em>before</em> the explosion?</p><p>Unprecedented, the large shadow was then slowly unveiled to the true monstrous face of Corypheus.</p><p>“Oh shit…” Varric’s horrific utter hung in the air.</p><p>Corypheus’ response only rattled Max even further.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“You… who are you?  NO… what are you?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“That doesn’t matter!  Release her, at once!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“No!” Justinia cried out.  “Run while you can!  Warn them!””</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“KILL HIM!  Kill HIM, NOW!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>A flash of white, and the ghostly images disappear.</p><p>Everyone stood still, frozen in shock by what they have just witnessed, but no one was more surprised than the former puppet himself.  What had happened?  What <em>changed?</em>  What did he do that made this different?  Could it be that his strings were cut long before the Conclave exploded?  If so, then how, why?  And the way Corypheus looked at him… Did he recognize him?</p><p>What he had once thought to be his chance to make things better was now turning into the beginning of a long, struggling nightmare.</p><p>“<em>Corypheus…!?</em>”  Cassandra broke the silence as she whirled in anger at Varric, who still had a horrified expression on his face.</p><p>Varric snapped out of it when her frothing rage was directed at him.  His voice grim as he calmly spoke to her, “Seeker, believe me when I say this… that <em>creature</em> was <em>dead</em>.  Hawke and I burned his body into nothing but <em>ashes</em>.  That <em>thing</em> shouldn’t exist… What doesn’t make sense now is how <em>you</em> knew him, Preacher.”</p><p>This time, all the attention landed on Max, who slightly flinched.  To be honest, he was just as taken back as the others were.  He literally just yelled Corypheus’ name aloud.  Why?  Was it to spook him?  And then, there was Corypheus’ reaction.  He could tell the Darkspawn Magister was afraid of him.  He even panicked when he ordered his minions to kill him.  Max had so many questions… This memory loss was surely a problem.</p><p>“Trevelyan?” Cassandra prompted him.</p><p>“I don’t remember!”  Max insisted, and this time, those words were no longer a lie.  “I don’t remember how I would know his name!”</p><p>That was the truth because it should have been the first meeting they ever had, and Max shouldn’t have known the darkspawn’s name, but here, he shouted it out.  Why?  What was his past-self thinking?  It would have been better off if he didn’t spill the truth like that so clumsily.</p><p>Thankfully, Solas interrupted with his dialogue.</p><p>“These are echoes of what happened here.  The fade bleeds into this place,” he began to say, bringing back the breach’s importance.  “The rift is not sealed, but it is closed…albeit temporarily.  I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely.  However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”</p><p>Cassandra gave one look at the puppet as if to say ‘this’ will be discussed in the future as she called out.  “That means demons.  Stand ready!”</p><p>Max prepared himself, gauging on the magical energy he had left to spare.  His body still felt slightly winded with all the wild battling movements throughout this expedition, but he was confident he could take on one pride demon.  However, he was worried.</p><p>“Preacher,” Varric called out.  “I don’t know how you knew that thing, but it’s obvious you had nothing to do with the explosion.”</p><p>The puppet was stunned.  Varric never had affirmed his innocence until after the breach was closed, or at least, he had never said it aloud.</p><p>“What brought this on?” Max asked.</p><p>Varric shrugged his shoulders a bit.  “Well… I guess it’s because we’re here, and let’s be honest, you’ve been looking like you’re trying to die a hero ever since we met, which wasn’t too long ago, mind you.”</p><p>Did he really seem like it?</p><p>The dwarf continued.  “And you’re looking kind of pale, so I thought it might help, even a little bit, that there’s someone here who believes you’re innocent.”</p><p>Max clenched his teeth hard and swallowed his heart back down his throat.  It was a thoughtful gesture.  It was something he didn’t expect that would happen so soon at this time.  The first sign of trust.</p><p>“…Thank you.  The thought counted,” Max managed to say as he looked up at the rift.  “…I’ll be honest.  I’m only a little worried that something worse than a pride demon will come out.”</p><p>Varric then asked, “What’s worser than a pride demon?”</p><p>Once all the archers and soldiers stood ready, Max approached the rift and he reached out to pry it open.  It didn’t take much effort as it unclogged itself.  To his dismay, something much worse did come out.</p><p>Instead of one, there were <em>two</em> pride demons materializing on the battlefield.  One had a greener color to it while the other had purple glow on its several eyes.</p><p>Nearby heads spun right for Max with their jaws dropping.  They probably overheard the conversation he had with Varric about something far worse than a pride demon coming out.</p><p>Max let out an exasperated sigh, regretting his words.  He should have just kept his mouth shut.</p><p>“I’m taking the one on the left!  Seeker, take the right!”  He ordered as he charged in first.</p><p>This time, she didn’t stop him nor refute his order.</p><p>“Be careful!”  She shouted.</p><p>Max pulled the veil around him, cloaking himself as he dashed over to the gigantic, greenish demon that was pulling out its electrical whip.  Without giving it a chance to use it, the puppet unveiled the cloak, releasing an explosion that caught Pride off guard, staggering from its damaging effects.</p><p>He took that chance to slip right behind it and reached out for the rift.  He wasn’t giving these demons any chances of attacking them.</p><p>When the other pride had already taken its whip and lashed it upon unprepared soldiers, Max tugged at the rift and ripped it open again, sending out a rippling shockwave that sundered both pride demons.</p><p>“Now!  While it’s down!”  Cassandra shouted, bolstering the soldiers to attack while its defenses were stripped.</p><p>However, while they were hurting the prides, more demons have come out, and following the pattern so far, their numbers were also doubled.  Maxwell felt like he was experiencing the very wrath of the heavens.  He looked over to see Solas summoning up a barrier on Cassandra and the soldiers as they were being attacked on their flank.  Their efforts on killing the down pride halted.</p><p>Max waved and cast a barrier on Solas, Varric, and Leliana just in time as two shades turned their attention on them.</p><p>“<em>ARRGGHH!!</em>”</p><p>The green-hued pride was already on its feet, turning its rage on Max.  It reached out with its claw-like hands to swipe, but Max quickly rolled out of the way.</p><p>He wasted no time summoning a giant boulder from the fade and sent it flying at the pride demon with an impenetrable force.  It hit the demon, slamming it into the stone pillar near the rift, and the construct fell apart, burying the pride.  There was a flash of light, indicating that it must have disintegrated.</p><p>Wow… he took down a pride all by himself.</p><p>
  <em>Thump-thump!</em>
</p><p>Max clutched his chest tightly at the sudden pain in his heart as he fell to his knees.  Then that same pain reverberated throughout his body that was more agonizing than the mark that was currently trying to kill him.  What was happening to him?  Did he use too much magic?</p><p>He could hear Varric yelling, perhaps his nickname, but everything else sounded too muddled for him to understand.  He was still reeling back from the pain that overtook his body.  While he took staggering breaths, he noticed someone was standing over him.</p><p>“Get up.”</p><p>An accented voice like his own had spoken.  Max raised his head and tried to focus his vision on the face.  It was an elf.  A Dalish elf with the full markings of Mythal dyed in red.  His skin was a dark tawny shade that was an attractive contrast against his silver blonde hair and golden amber eyes.  Max took in a sharp breath as he realized who was standing over him.</p><p>“…Mahanon…?”</p><p>Time seemed to have slowed down around them as Max stared at him in disbelief.  This… can’t be possible.  He couldn’t be there.  He was him—or at least in another lifetime, but…</p><p>Several seconds passed before Mahanon knelt down and grabbed the hammer-maul Max had dropped.</p><p>“…You need to do better.”  He said.</p><p>Max remained in still shock as he watched Mahanon gripping the maul tightly in his hands before the clock of reality began to spun in normal time.  Shades and wraiths came right for him and Mahanon did a sweeping motion with his maul, knocking them all back.  And, much like what he did before, Mahanon summoned a chain of lightning that struck every demon near him, zapping them out of their existence.  With his area cleared, he reached his left hand out and the mark grasped the rift.</p><p>Wait?  Mark?  He has the mark too?!</p><p>Then the blast came, unleashing another rippling shockwave that rattled every demon in the field, including the last pride.  Cassandra then got close enough to its face and sliced right under its neck.  It choked in its own blood before finally falling over, fading away into ashes.</p><p>Before Max even knew it, he was standing in the spot where Mahanon had stood.  What?  Where did the elf go?  How did he get from the ground and now standing here?</p><p>He didn’t have time to wonder when the Seeker called out to him.</p><p>“Now!  Seal the rift!!”  She shouted.</p><p>Max shook his head as he faced the leaking rift and he grasped hold on it.  This one had to be the hardest to close as it felt like his entire being was pulled apart by the rift, but he had to will it to close.</p><p>“Close… <em>Close, damn you!!</em>” He snarled.</p><p>In the next second, the rift closed shut sending out a blast that staggered everyone off their feet as a comet shot out into the sky.  It hit the breach and a flash of light blinded everyone, followed by an explosive gust that shook the heavens once more.</p><p>And then the cold darkness embraced him again.</p><p>  </p><p>*</p><p>   </p><p>The puppet didn’t remember waking.  Instead, he found himself standing ankle-deep in murky waters surrounded by the endless greenish horizon.</p><p>Not too far from him, seven individuals stood and waited for him.  Mahanon was among them.  To Max’s shock, the rest of them were also the other lifetimes he had spent.</p><p>Herah.  Edric.  Ellana.  Evelyn.  Kaaras.  Malika.</p><p>Why were they all standing there?</p><p>Ellana then took a few steps towards him and her lips started moving, but Max couldn’t hear anything.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>She spoke again, and though there were words, the sound was too muddled for him to hear.</p><p>“I… I can’t hear you.”  He wanted to take a step closer, but found that his feet would not move for him.</p><p>Ellana stopped for a moment, before preparing to speak again, and this time, her words reached him as if she was speaking right at his ears.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“…Come and find me...”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>--</p><p>His eyes flew open, meeting the familiar ceiling of a cabin.  He let out a shuddering breath that he didn’t know he was holding.  He sat right up, feeling the cold sweat dripping down from his temple.  His shirt was damp either from all the heat, or the nightmare that sent shivers down his spine as he remembered Lavellan’s words.</p><p>
  <em>Come and find me.</em>
</p><p>Why?  What had happened to her?  Or did they even exist in the first place?  Had they not died at the conclave?  Were they still alive?</p><p>Most of all, did anyone else other than him saw Mahanon on the battlefield?</p><p>
  <em>Clutter!</em>
</p><p>Max shook out of his thoughts when he saw that same elf that dropped the box of elf root she was carrying, very startled to find him awake.</p><p> “Oh!  I didn’t know you were awake; I swear!”</p><p>She was always afraid of him in this scene, and at the beginning, he didn’t know why she was.  However, knowing now that these people worshipped him even when he was unavailable, he understood why.  And now that there were no strings holding his tongue back, he can change this scenario.</p><p>Max got right up, standing still for a moment when he experienced a bit of vertigo.  Meanwhile, the woman fell to her knees.</p><p>“I beg your forgiveness and your blessing.  I am but a humble—ohh no!  Please don’t!”</p><p>The elf was now flustered when she realized Max had knelt down and started cleaning up the mess she made.</p><p>He finished before she could even stop him as he handed her the box.</p><p>“T-thank you,” she stuttered out.</p><p>“What is your name?”  Throughout all his lifetimes, he had never known her name nor did he see her again after this.</p><p>She docked her head low, her ears burning red.  “R-Riris, Your Worship.”</p><p>“I’m Maxwell Trevelyan.  Max would suffice.”</p><p>Her eyes met his frantically.  “Oh, no, no!  I couldn’t possibly…!”  She outright refused, but the puppet couldn’t help to chuckle.</p><p>It was awkward, but better than the multiple scenarios acted out in the past lifetimes.</p><p>The puppet then got up first and he held out a hand to her.  Riris took it shyly as she got back on her feet with his help.</p><p>“I-I’m sure Lady Cassandra will want to know you’ve wakened.  She said ‘at once’!”</p><p>Then she scurried off, stumbling a bit when she got out the door before slamming it shut.</p><p>Max sighed, shaking his head, but it felt good.  He hoped she wouldn’t be too afraid of him after that.  For now, he checked around the room to change into a better outfit to fight the cold.  One of his most personal favorites had to be the black and white streaks of an Avaar pelt armor.  It was the warmest out of all the armor, and it had some cold resistance to it.</p><p>Before he walked out, he checked the window first and he blanched, seeing all the spectators gathering.  He figured that as soon as Riris went running out of his cabin, they all thought he was awake and decided to see him emerge out of the cabin.  Sadly, there was no backdoor, so he had no choice but to walk out to the front.</p><p>Max went out the door and was greeted by Inquisition soldiers, saluting him.  What was surprising was that he recognized two of the soldiers.</p><p>“Y-Your Worship!  It is good to see you well!”  The young recruit said.</p><p>“Ian, right?” Max questioned and the soldier blushed.</p><p>“Yes, Your Worship.  I’m happy you remember me.”</p><p>Max turned to the slightly older male on the right.  “You must be Todd then.  How is the leg?”</p><p>“Better, Your Worship,” Todd said, bowing his head low.  “If it weren’t for you that day, Sir, I would have been a dead man.  Ian included.”</p><p>“You and Ian were lucky.”  They were extremely lucky.  In all his lifetimes, not one recruit survived that fallen bridge.</p><p>“If you hadn’t shouted that warning, we wouldn’t have been lucky,” Ian insisted.  “We will always be grateful for what you did.”</p><p>Max wanted to leave it alone, but he wanted to ask.  “What happened to Charles?”</p><p>“He has deserted,” Todd said sharply.  “And good riddance.”</p><p>“Best if you forget and let go, Recruit Todd,” Max advised him.  “Or it will only fester, like an unclean wound.  I don’t expect it to happen overnight, but do try to put it behind you.  You’ll be seeing more people like him, carried away by fear.  What’s important is that you stay grounded.”</p><p>“You’re… You’re right,” Todd said reluctantly.  “I will reflect on that longer, Your Worship.”</p><p>Max smiled and he turned to the younger recruit.  “And Ian?”</p><p>Ian stood straighter.  “Y-yes, sir?”</p><p>“I admire you for staying and protecting another ally, but you should learn how to use your blades rather than throwing rocks at a demon.”</p><p>Ian smiled a bit sheepishly.  “Ha… Y-yes, Your Worship.”</p><p>Max then glanced at the other recruits, who had been staring at him with eyes twinkling like stars.  Ha…such pressure.  After living through so many lifetimes, he should have been used to this by now.  The difference now is that this timeline mattered.</p><p>“At ease,” he told them.  “Keep up the good work.”</p><p>“Y-yes, Your Worship!”  They shouted in unison, saluting once more when Max walked pass them.</p><p>Maxwell hastened his pace to the Chantry as he ignored the crowd around him, murmuring in awe at his appearance.  It was unnervingly repetitive, and it felt like he was thrown back into the nightmare.  He reminded himself repetitively about the two soldiers that survived.  It meant the future can be changed, but after seeing the vision at the temple, not all changes can give good results.</p><p>It made him wonder how much he should let the council know, or should he inform Solas about it?  How would the dread wolf react?  Thankfully, Maxwell’s death will not come for another 9 years.</p><p>Before he knew it, he was at the doors, listening to the argument between Chancellor Roderick and the Seeker.  He walked through it, ending their endless bicker.</p><p>Chancellor Roderick predictably ordered, “Chain him!  I want him prepared for travel to the capital for trial.”</p><p>Maxwell resisted to smile, knowing the chancellor had no actual authority in this place, and yet he still barked orders.  It was honestly refreshing.  Though they were at odds in the beginning, Roderick was right at one thing.  He was a fraud.  He was no Herald.  Still, he cannot forget that time and time again Roderick was the one who led the people out of haven to safety.  And every time, he dies.  Maxwell cannot forget such a sacrifice.</p><p>“Disregard that, and leave us,” Cassandra said and the guards saluted before leaving, obviously knowing who the real person was in charge here.</p><p>Roderick shook his head, displeased at the guards leaving as he threw a dirty look at her way.  “You walk a dangerous line, Seeker.”</p><p>Unshakable Cassandra only approached the Chancellor, showing he did not threaten her.  “The Breach is stable, but is still a threat.  I will not ignore it.”</p><p>Maxwell deliberately said nothing, and to his amazement, the dialogue still found a way in with just a few changes here and there.</p><p>“I see that <em>you’re</em> still alive,” The Chancellor said with distaste, crossing his arms.  “A convenient result, insofar as you’re concerned.”</p><p>Then Cassandra said, “Have a care, Chancellor.  The Breach is not the only threat that we face.”</p><p>While Leliana was implicating that there were enemies who still yet live that were involved with the explosion, Maxwell noted that even if he said anything or not, the changes depended on the context.  Interesting.  Some words may be set in stone, but if he were to never step foot into the chantry and escaped into the Hinterlands to start work, this scene may not happen.  It was like… like reading a book and yet, depending on the actions of the protagonist, many paths can open, or close.  The puppet realized that he may be the protagonist of the story.</p><p>That could explain that his story no longer mattered four years from now and beyond it.</p><p>“I heard the voices in the temple!”  Cassandra’s voice cut through his deep thoughts.  “The Divine called to him for help, and he undeniably answered her call.”</p><p>Max’s brows raised a bit, subtly knowing that pass actions can alter future dialogue as well.</p><p>“So, his survival, that <em>thing</em> on his hand---<em>all</em> a coincidence?”</p><p>Before the Seeker could even say providence, Maxwell interrupted.</p><p>“Chancellor Roderick, I did promise you that I will come with you to the capital for trial if I survive the battle,” He said, shocking them all, including the Chancellor, who stammered over words unprocessed.  He probably didn’t expect him to actually go through his promise.</p><p>Cassandra was the first to protest.  “Y-!  You cannot be serious!  The breach is only stable, not closed!”</p><p>“Exactly,” Maxwell agreed with her.  “The battle is not over when the breach is still present.  So unfortunately, Chancellor Roderick, I won’t be going with you until then.  Besides, if I were to go with you, what will happen to the breach?  What if it reopens?  Like Sister Leliana said, this enemy have allies who yet live.  If I’m taken to Val Royeaux, no doubt, the enemy might come and reopen it.  Now, you might say it will just stay in this spot like a stain on white dress shirt, but what are you going to do if it gets bigger?”</p><p>“W-what do you mean?”  The Chancellor found his voice again.</p><p>“Well, from word of mouth around, I heard the breach seemed…bigger than it did when it first ripped open,” Max pointed out and he could see their faces pale when they realized…yeah.  He was right.  “If I hadn’t stop it, perhaps it would grow bigger and bigger swallowing up the sky.  It might even reach Orlais in a matter of weeks.  Maybe even days, if the enemy were to come and undo my work.”</p><p>Silence filled the room upon that realization.  Maxwell decided to continue, “That is why I won’t go with you right now.  Give me… three months.  I’ll close the breach by then.”</p><p>“Is that something you know?”  Leliana asked.  “Or a speculation?”</p><p>“Both.  I’m not good with the timing,” Maxwell said sadly.  If he had remembered the bridge sooner, maybe he could have hurried and arrived there seconds earlier before the debris hit, killing two soldiers.  He could have saved all of them.</p><p>Cassandra had this look of resolution on her face as she walked away to retrieve something.</p><p>“Th-This is ridiculous!”  Roderick said.</p><p>“So long as the Breach remains, his mark is still our only hope of closing it,” Leliana said.</p><p>“None of this is any of yours to decide!”</p><p>Then Cassandra placed the book on the table.  “Do you know what this is, Chancellor?  A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act.  As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.”</p><p>She then walked toward the Chancellor backing away as she spoke, “We will close the breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order.  With or without your approval.”</p><p>Roderick seemed to understand now that his authority didn’t matter here.  He gave everyone a glare in the room before walking out on the meeting.  Max watched him go, knowing now they will not have any Chantry support.  Regardless, the Inquisition grew without that support.</p><p>Leliana began speaking, tracing her fingers on the writ.  “This is the Divine’s directive: rebuild the Inquisition of the old.  Find those who will stand against the chaos… We aren’t ready.  We have no leader, no numbers, and now no chantry support.”</p><p>“But we have no choice.  We must act now,” Cassandra said before she turned to Max.  “With you at our side.”</p><p>Maxwell could investigate further about the Inquisition and their intentions, just for old time’s sakes, but he remembered he hated the loop.  He should find the time to break out of it as often as he could.  Perhaps in the future, the dialogue could change as well.</p><p>“Was there even any doubt?”  Max asked her.  “The breach is still there and as I promised, I will close it.  Moreover, Corypheus still lives--”</p><p>“<em>What?</em>”  Leliana snapped.  “Did that creature not die at the explosion?”</p><p>Max knew then that there was no point in hiding everything form his advisors.  He has to tell them everything, and that included Varric and…unfortunately Solas.  They all have to know.  Changing the future, he doubted he could do it alone.</p><p>“No… He didn’t,” Max assured her.  “…And I fear things have changed drastically.”</p><p>“How do you mean?”  Cassandra asked, leaning over.  “Does it have anything to do with your visions?”</p><p>“…It would be best if all the advisors are present, including Commander Cullen and Ambassador Montilyet.  When will she be arriving?”  Max asked, turning to Leliana.</p><p>If the Sister was spooked, she didn’t show it as her face hardened.  “Tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“…I promised that you all will get the chance to ask me any question and I’ll do my best to answer them, but let’s postpone this until morning,” Max suggested.  “I don’t feel like repeating it twice.  For now, I will help.  Whatever I can.”</p><p>This time, he offered his hand to the Seeker.</p><p>She looked at his hand before she reached out to take it, shaking it firmly as she said, “I may be wrong perhaps, but there is no doubt you were exactly what we needed when we needed it.  I hope that stays consistently true in the following weeks ahead of us.”</p><p>“Likewise.”  Max said, knowing the future seemed bleaker than before.</p><p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>N:  So.  When is the next chapter?<br/>D:...Look.. We already wrote like ten chapters ahead of this one...  But then, we decided to scrap some of it, remember?  Cuz we were deviating from the goal.<br/>N:  Which is?<br/>D:  Maxwell's sanity.<br/>N: Ahhh...right... right... <br/>D:  He's not supposed to be a saint<br/>N: Yea.h....okay fine.  So my question still stands.<br/>D: Um... three days?  Four?  Our readers will just have to bookmark this.  I promise though it won't be for months again.<br/>N:  Good :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>^^ This is a special 3-chapter posts!  Go on ahead to Chapter 2!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>